


Ofelia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie della vita [12]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Monologue, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La morte di Ofelia.





	Ofelia

Ofelia

La luce del tramonto imporporava le ninfee che popolavano la superficie scura del lago, dando sfumature di sangue all'erba tutt'intorno. Una gracidante rana era balzata da una larga foglia sull'acqua, per inabissarsi nella più completa oscurità.  
Dagli alberi si fece avanti una tremante figura femminile.  
Ofelia si sciolse i lunghi capelli, intrecciati con candidi fiori, i cui petali delicati avevano tenui sfumature di rosa.  
“Oh, quella nobile mente è qui, ora, così tanto sconvolta” sussurrò. Si sfilò le scarpe di tela, lasciando che i suoi delicati piedi nudi affondassero nella terra.  
< Sono stata usata contro di essa. 

Le lettere che ci univano, sono diventate motivo di vilipendio nei confronti del principe che tutti noi avremmo dovuto servire.   
I suoi sonni già agitati lo hanno portato ad odiare ancor di più le donne per mia colpa.  
E di peccato mi ero già macchiata quando per seguire _lui_ ero andata contro i voleri di mio padre e mio fratello  >.  
“Occhio, lingua, spada di gentiluomo di corte, di dotto, di soldato”. Si sedette sulla riva del lago, sporcandosi di terra e inumidendosi le vesti.  
“Le aspettative e le rose del giardino...”.

_ ‘Amleto le porse una rosa, i cui petali erano rosei come le sue labbra, le spine aguzze come la spada alla sua cintola, la rugiada brillante come le sue iridi.’ _

__

“... Specchio della moda e dell'eleganza del nostro regno...”.  
Si abbassò una spallina candida, le sue vesti erano decorate da finimenti d'oro. Umide e annerite sul bordo della gonna.   
“Il più rispettabile dei rispettabili, pian piano è scomparso”.  
Si slacciò il corpetto, lasciando respirare i suoi seni nudi e sodi, dai capezzoli rosati.  
“Ed io, la Lady più sconsolata e miserabile...”. Mise i piedini minuti nell'acqua, rabbrividendo per il freddo, le sue labbra si tinsero di una sfumatura di blu.   
“... che ha succhiato il miele dai suoi melodiosi voti...”.  
Si passò la mano sul suo collo da cigno, sfiorando i suoi boccoli pieni.  
“... adesso vedo queste molto nobile e sovrano intelletto...”.  
Socchiuse le sue labbra rosee.  
“... risuonare come una campana stonata, dura, stucchevole”.   
Si tuffò in acqua, riempiendo le tasche di sassi, per andare a fondo. Andò sempre più a largo, fino a non toccare, impacciata nei movimenti dalle vesti.  
“L'ineguagliata sua forma, e l'aspetto fiorente di bellezza giovanile,  
guaste da questa specie di delirio: 'Me misera. Ho visto quel che ho visto, vedo quel che vedo!'”.  
< L'amore mi rende folle, ma anche la fedeltà al mio signore. 

La mia morte ti proteggerà dalle mire di mio padre, mio prediletto, che qualsiasi cosa ti abbia portato alla follia, non ti conduca anche al sonno eterno, mio principe >.  
I boccoli castani ramati di lei divennero più scuri, mentre s'impregnavano d'acqua. Chiuse gli occhi e sprofondò, avvertì il gelo ghermirle le ossa e irrigidirle le membra. Boccheggiò, mentre l'aria iniziava a mancarle.  
< I fiumi che vanno al mare, mi trascineranno tra le sirene. Il mio capo rattrappito chiederà la grazia a una di loro? Si prenderanno cura di me? Sarò finalmente libera? >. Iniziò a delirare, tossendo rumorosamente, mentre il suo corpo iniziava a dibattersi furiosamente, in una serie di movimenti involontari. Ingurgitava sempre nuova acqua, mentre bolle sfuggivano dalle sue labbra, dirigendosi verso l'alto.   
I polmoni le bruciavano, mentre si riempivano d'acqua, i suoi occhi divennero bianchi.

La luce del sole non filtrava fino a lì.  
Ofelia non era più in grado di muoversi, scivolò fino a toccare il fondale sabbioso del lago, graffiandosi con le rocce. Smise di vedere, il suo corpo si abbandonò.  
Una rana balzò via spaventata da una ninfea dal fiore candido, mentre il cadavere risaliva a galla.


End file.
